heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Green Lantern Corps Vol 2 47
, , and Arisia talk with Salakk about seeing the Guardians of the Universe. Salakk tells them that the Guardians are not to be disturbed. Kyle reveals to Salakk that they have made two appointments with the Guardians, both were cancelled. Salakk tries to tell them that he will schedule them for another appointment, but Guy has had enough, and breaks into the Citadel, with Kyle and Arisia behind him. The Guardians are obviously offended by the intrusion of the three Lanterns, with Salakk behind them, though they tell them that they will be willing to entertain their thoughts, when Arisia punches one of them. Guy and Kyle manage to subdue her, but she blasts them for not helping Sodam Yat out when he needed them the most. She tells them that he was denied access to tap into the Ion power when they were on Daxam. The Guardians reveal that it was the manipulations of the Guardian Scar that denied access to the Ion power. The Guardians tell them that the Scarred Guardian was behind many manipulations throughout the Corps to facilitate Nekron's plans, and that she has paid for them with her death. But, Guy and Kyle say that there are other things that the Guardians have manipulated in the Corps, such as the creation of the Alpha Lantern Corps, the killing of unarmed Sciencell prisoners after they rioted and were caught by the Corps. Kyle also reminds them of the Third Law that they enacted, which made physical relationships between Lanterns forbidden. They tell the Guardians that by forbidding physical relationships, they forced the resignations of dozens of veteran Lanterns who were unwilling to accept the new law not because of love with another Lantern, but because they were devoted to the duty and the cause of the Green Lantern Corps, and that they should repeal the third law in order to prevent more resignations. The Guardians wonder why they should do that. Kyle tells them that if they take away emotions from the Lanterns, then they are left with unthinking and uncaring machines, which Guy reminds them of their failures with the Manhunters and the Alpha Lantern Corps. The Guardians tell them that they will consider it, with Guy telling Arisia that she's his new favorite Lantern for decking one of the Guardians. After the Lanterns leave, the Guardians open the Book of Oa and make their decision concerning the third law. Elsewhere on Oa, Guy sees his bar Warriors trashed. Guy is filled with grief, since Warriors was one of his best ideas. He thinks that it's garbage, but Kyle tells him that it's not garbage, it's just a place that needs to be cleaned and fixed up. He also tells Guy that rebuilding Warriors should be their first priority in fixing Oa, just as their rings announce that the Guardians have repealed the third law banning physical relationships between Lanterns, as we see Soranik smiling. Both men are glad that the Guardians have removed the law, as they toast Warriors and the Green Lantern Corps. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* }} :* }} :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* Other Characters: * Locations: * :* :* ::* ::* s ::* Items: * * * s | Notes = * Sodam Yat's death is mentioned throughout the issue. Sodam Yat died by fusing the Ion Power with Daxam's red sun, turning it into a yellow sun, which allowed the Daxamites to develop powers usually associated with Kryptonians in order to defeat Mongul and the Sinestro Corps during the Emerald Eclipse storyline. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}